The promise I made
by Lexion
Summary: Lucy has been depressed for a long time and no one knows why. Who will be the one to cheer her up and get her back on her feet? Enjoy the story R&R.


Lucy was walking alone through the city. She was thinking in deep thought. She had gone alone on a job and she didn't call any of her spirits to help her. In fact she hadn't called them in three months. No one knew why she hasn't and Lucy was quiet more than ever.

When she got home she got ready for bed. Before climbing into her bed she sat at her desk and began to write. What she was writing had nothing to do with her novel and she didn't write it like a letter either. When she was finished she pulled her keys out and just looked at them then she had them laying out on her desk. She then climbed into her bed and was fast asleep.

**In the Spirit World**

All of the Celestial Spirits that were there all together. Leo looked at the others.

"Something must be bugging Lucy very bad. She hasn't summoned any of us for three months."

Virgo looked at him.

"Shall we go pay the Princess a visit?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea but still."

Taurus nodded.

"Miss Lucy must be depressed about something but what would it be?"

Cancer looked up.

"This is bad, baby."

Aquarius and Scorpio were both together looking at each other.

"Aquarius dear, would you have an idea about what it is that's bothering Lucy?"

Aquarius closed her eyes.

"Not a clue but it feels weird that she hasn't called any of us for a while."

"I wonder what it could be, after all you known Lucy the longest out of all of us and you met her when she was a child."

Aquarius frowned a little and was about to say something but then the Spirit King appeared and looked at them.

"I see that you're still here and that Lucy hasn't summoned any of you."

Leo looked at him.

"No sir, what should we do?"

"I want one of you to go to the human world and see what is keeping Lucy."

"Yes sir, which one of should go?"

"I want Aquarius to go."

Aquarius blinked then looked at him.

"You want me to visit her?"

"Yes. I'm going to use my magic and Aquarius?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're staying in the human world until Lucy tells you what is troubling her."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, good luck."

**Human world.**

It was still night time and Aquarius appeared in the living room of Lucy's home. The blue mermaid looked to see Lucy peacefully sleeping on the bed then she went to the bed and smiled at the sleeping teenager.

"I guess I can wait until you wake up."

She pulled up the chair that was at the desk then she sat down and watched Lucy sleep.

'I'm going to be here in the Human world for a while.'

The next morning Lucy woke up and got out of bed but tripped on something and fell face first on the floor. She grunted in pain then looked to see what it was she tripped on but froze in fear when she saw an angry looking Aquarius looking at her.

"Aquarius? What are you doing here? I never summoned you."

"I know. You haven summoned any of the spirits for three months now."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes. So what's the big deal? What is bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

Lucy got her key and tried to close the gate to send Aquarius back to the Spirit World. After a few tries Lucy looked at the key in her hand.

"Why are you still here?"

Aquarius crossed her arms as she looked at Lucy.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"You're just wasting your time and magic because nothing is bothering me."

The mermaid just looked at Lucy then she frowned looking away.

"This isn't the first time you got depressed like this."

Lucy frowned at her.

"What do you know? You're just a spirit that only comes when being summoned. Ever since I became your master, you always gave me attitude and then threaten me!"

Lucy ran out of the building to be alone. Aquarius didn't say anything but then her gaze went down to her key that Lucy had dropped before running out. She picked it up and saw the other keys on the desk and saw a paper that had a message on it. She picked it up and began to read it to herself.

If you're reading this letter then I have already left. I'm not coming back to Fairy Tail so please don't try and look for me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you before I wasn't sure how to do it and thought that this would be the best way. Thank you all for accepting me into the guild and becoming my family. I'm going to miss you all and I hope you all will understand. I'm not going to continue as a wizard anymore so I'm leaving my keys here for the guild. I'm sorry and I'm going to miss every single one of you and if any of the Celestial Spirits ask, go ahead and tell them that I left and tell them I said thank you for being there for me. I love you all and I'll never forget you.

Your friend,

Lucy.

After reading the letter Aquarius put it down and clenched her fists.

"So the little girl is leaving this place, not on my watch she's not."

**With Lucy**

Lucy was alone sitting under a tree. She was hugging her knees to her chest and was silently crying to herself.

After a little bit of more crying she felt that someone was in front of her then she looked up to see Aquarius looking at her.

"Lucy, why are you trying to leave this place?"

Lucy looked at her trying not to cry.

"I just..."

Aquarius looked at her then came closer to hear what she was saying through sobbing.

"I just...feel so alone!"

"What makes you say that?"

"At such a young age I lost my mother, then I was forced to live with my father that never showed any love to me. Now that I have been part of Fairy Tail I was with them but that's only on jobs. Other than jobs I have no one to talk to. So then I became more and more distant that I didn't summon you or any of the others spirits for three months."

"So this whole time you were in major depression, what else is bothering you?"

"I just learned that my father passed last month."

Aquarius felt her eyes widen then she looked at Lucy who hugged her knees and when back to sobbing. Aquarius looked at her with soft eyes.

"This isn't the first time you were like this."

Lucy looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"When you and I first met it was after the death of your mother. Your father didn't pay any attention to you so I left out of the Spirit world and went to you."

"Really? What happened?"

Aquarius smiled and closed her eyes as she told Lucy the story of how they met.

_A little girl was in her room crying. Her father was in his office doing work to keep his business going. He didn't have his maids to bother him or to comfort his daughter._

_In the Spirit world Aquarius was watching what was going on in a magic fountain. She was watching while frowning at the sight of the father ignoring his only daughter who just lost her mother and was crying._

"_How can he do this to her?"_

_She glared at the sight then remembered hat her late master had told her before her death._

_(Flashback)_

"_Aquarius, I'm letting you go so that you can have a new master when I'm gone."_

"_What? I can't, you're my master."_

"_Please, I trust you with my daughter. My health is getting weaker and she'll be with her father. She'll need a woman figure in her life so that she won't be alone."_

"_But..."_

"_Please Aquarius, will you look after Lucy?"_

_Aquarius looked at the floor trying not to cry._

"_I will.."_

_She was then pulled into a hug and looked at Layla._

"_Master?"_

"_Please take care of Lucy for me."_

"_I will."_

"_Thank you."_

_(Flashback end)_

_Aquarius then left to the Human world._

_In the home where Lucy was with her father she was still in her room. It was night time and Lucy was scared to sleep alone but she knew not to bother her father because of all the paperwork he had to do._

_Lucy looked up to see a beautiful woman looking at her._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Aquarius, you're Lucy, correct?"_

_Lucy nodded then she was picked up and was being held by her._

"_It's alright child, go ahead and cry."_

"_Are you my Guardian angel?"_

"_I suppose you can call me that but call me by my given name."_

"_Okay."_

_For the rest of the night Aquarius held Lucy and continued to hold her as she was sleeping in her arms and she smiled at the sleeping child._

"_Sleep well, my little Lucy."_

_She kissed Lucy on the forehead and Lucy snuggled up to her more and Aquarius laid on the bed with her in her arms then went to sleep._

After sharing the story with Lucy, Aquarius noticed that Lucy was smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"You did that for me?"

"Yes? You were so young at the time and I didn't tell you about it for multiple reasons."

Aquarius grabbed Lucy by her head and kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Come on, let's head back to your place."

"Okay."

They went back to her apartment and while they were there Aquarius picked the note up.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Lucy took the note from her and ripped it up.

"I'm staying here."

Aquarius smiled at her then Lucy hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Aquarius, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Lucy giggled and Aquarius looked at her in question.

"What's so funny?"

"Despite your attitude and threats to me you do have a warm gentle side to you."

Lucy looked up and froze to see an annoyed Aquarius looking at her.

"Don't push it, I'm not one to be like this."

"I know but still, it's nice."

"Well you seem to be okay now, are you?"

"Yep thanks to you, all I wanted was for someone to give me a hug."

Lucy was then being hugged and looked at her.

"And a hug you will get. You should head out of the place and pay a visit to the guild I'm sure they might be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, okay then."

Lucy let her go then gathered her keys then looked at Aquarius who had her eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself Lucy, if you ever get depressed like that again summon me."

"I will, thank you."

"Bye."

Aquarius then disappeared.

**Spirit World.**

All the other spirits were looking at her then Leo looked at her.

"How is Lucy?"

She smiled.

"Our little princess is doing better now."

Everyone was happy then they went their way.

**THE END**


End file.
